


The Interrogation

by Silasprime7



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Shapeshifting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silasprime7/pseuds/Silasprime7
Summary: Peridot tries to "interrogate" Lapis.





	1. The Interrogation

"Lapis Lazuli Facet 3E8C Cut 4XF. Do you understand why you have been brought here?" Her voice is slightly nasal as it comes through the field between the two of you. While you don't appreciate being treated as a prisoner, you don't mind the sight of the Peridot acting as your interrogator. You merely shrug in response.

She lets out a sigh as she continues, the machines on her arms flicking screens on and off around her. "You have been brought here because you hold crucial information on the situation on Earth. I am here to get that information, however possible." She leans her head forward in what you suppose is meant to be intimidating, but fails completely.

You wait for her to continue, but it seems she isn't going to. You think of what you could possibly know about Earth that isn't already known. With a few seconds, your mind brings an idea forth. "You know, I think I do have some information that you could use."

Her eyes widen as she cries out. "You do?!" She's kind of cute when surprised.

You nod to her as your smile grows. "I do, but I can't share it like this." You motion at the field flickering between the two of you. Her eyes narrow at you as she steps slightly closer.

"I'm not going to fall for that trick. I'm not letting you out that easily."

You drop your arms and roll your eyes. The ideas of Peridots. "Then why don't you come in here?"

She jumps back as though shocked by the field. As far as you know, she was. "Wha-"

You cross your arms again. "If you want to know what I know, we have to be on the same side. Don't you want to know?"

It takes the Peridot a moment before she straightens out. Slowly, one of her fingers floats to the wall and presses against it. Instantly, she walks through a hole made in the field to stand in front of you. "Okay, now, that information-"

Her voice is cut off as you bend down to her, taking her lips with your own. She jumps slightly, but your hands find their way to her hips, keeping her from falling into the field. Nothing would ruin the mood like a destabilizer field.

After a few seconds, you pull away from her, watching her reactions as your hands begin to caress up her body. A light green flush was on her face that only grows as your hands trace just under her breasts. She gasps as your hands brush against the underside of her breasts.

Despite her actions on the other side, the Peridot seems to melt in your hands as one hand slides between her legs, your other finding its way upon her breast. A soft rub over her suit elicits a moan, causing you to smirk. You were going to have fun.

Before you can continue, a thought runs through your head. As nice as this was, it would be best to move to somewhere more... comfortable. Your hands leave their perches to grab her by the hip and arm, quickly moving her around to against the back wall.

The press of the wall against her back seems to confuse her. Well, we can't have her be confused about what's happening now. "Wha-" Before she can get the full word out, you're kissing her again, swallowing her moan as you press your body against hers, your leg finding its way between hers.

Before you can pull away this time, you feel a dampness against your leg before a cold, metallic feeling grips your arm. Before you can look, you feel the grip pull at your arm, and you know what is happening. With the rock of her hips and the press of her skin against your hand, you knew she wanted more.

With a motion, your hand is out of her grip and grabbing at her arm. You force it against the wall as you pull yourself away from the kiss and place your head near her ear. Her pins try to pull your arm back, but it stays, keeping her firmly against the wall.

"Ah-ah. I thought you wanted me to give you this information."

She tries to pull your hand back again, but your arm doesn't move. Her hips buck against your leg, but you refuse to move. A whine comes out of her throat, causing a small smile to appear on your face.

"Do you want me to give it to you?" She whines again, but that's not enough for you. "Do you want it? I need an answer."

Her mouth opens and closes dumbly. It takes a few moments before she can answer.

"Y-Yes."

Your eyes lower to her body. "Well, then, we'll need a few things to happen." Her hips buck harder as she continues to whine at you. "Don't worry, it's worth it."

"I just need you to take get rid of your suit." She bucks against you again, and you have to frown. She doesn't seem to be listening to you, and that's not good. You pull your leg away this time, and she whines even louder. "I said. Get rid of the suit."

Her hips thrust against the wall a couple of times before she seems to realize what you want. With a flash of light, her suit disappears from her body, revealing it to your eyes. You smile and slide your hand down to her waiting folds, finally rewarding her.

A finger presses against her slit and instantly pushes inside, eliciting a moan. As your finger pulls back, you whisper into her ear. "Shhhh. You don't want that other gem to hear, do you?"

As your finger continues to pump within her, her arm covers her mouth, dulling the sounds she makes. With a smile, you pull your finger out, only to increase the number pushing inside her. Her muffled moans grow more frantic the closer you bring her to cumming.

Feeling that she isn't quick enough, your head lowers to her chest. Enthusiastic, you flick your tongue out to lick at the perked nipple at the tip of her breast, eliciting a gasp from the gem. Not wanting to stop, you take the tip into your mouth, your teeth brushing against it.

With your mouth working against her as well, it doesn't take long for Peridot to climax. You can't help but pull away as her juices gush against your fingers. Her arms slam against the wall as she screams out her pleasure.

You slowly remove your fingers and she slips down on the wall. That was fun, but you weren't done yet. You still had some 'Information' to give her.

You pull the Peridot against your body as you back towards one of the side walls. You speak slowly to her to get through the fog of her climax. "Very good, but there's still more."

"More?" She repeats back to you, still riding her climax. You nod as you pull her against you as you lower to the floor. With a flash of blue light, you finally feel her skin against yours as your clothes disappear.

"Yes. More." Your body relaxes as your shape molds to the new form you want. In short time, you feel the hard new addition to your body press against her. "After all, you want to know what I know, don't you?"

She looks down, her expression almost unreadable through the left-over pleasure as she gazes at your new erection. You don't rush her, though. Of all that you do, you do let your partner decide if they want to.

You don't have to wait long as her head nods dumbly on her shoulders. With a smile, you lift her hips and place your member at her entrance, but you don't plunge in yet. With a husky whisper, you tell her, "This is your last chance. If you want it, just move your hips down."

It takes longer for her to react this time. As she hovered there, on the edge of penetration, you start to think that you might have gone too far. These thoughts are driven from your head as her hips slide down and your new dick is enveloped in a tight wetness.

You let out a gasp before you can speak again. "Good girl."

The Peridot continues to sink down, taking you to the hilt before your arms wrap around her. Slowly, you pull her up again, removing yourself an inch at a time from her. As your head comes close to leaving her, you pull her back down, slamming yourself back inside of her causing her mouth to open in a wordless scream of pleasure.

It doesn't take long before she starts to move without your hands pulling against her, and you start to move with her. Her legs pull her up and down your shaft as you piston yourself inside of her, both of you grunting and gasping at the pleasure the friction was causing. Without the need to move her, your hands naturally find their way to her pert breasts.

As you knead and squeeze the mounds of flesh, her rhythm becomes more wild. Her hips slam against you faster, and it's all you can do to keep yourself going. You tell yourself to hold on, though, as you hear her moans grow faster and higher.

It doesn't take long before you both climax together, slamming yourself fully into her as another scream tears itself from her mouth. You can only smile as liquid gushes against your lap, and you hold the other gem close as her body twitches with pleasure. Slowly, her body seems to sink into yours as she finally comes down.

Your member twitches inside of her before you whisper to her once more. "So, how do you like this information?"

She gasps, her voice probably sore from how loud she screamed. "I-" She interrupts herself to swallow her own spit before she starts again. "I may need more information later."


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot returns for more information.

"Ahem." You look over at the Peridot standing on the other side of the field. It had been a few days since she visited you looking for information and you were starting to worry. Maybe she hadn't really liked what you had shown her before. Apparently your worries were for naught.

"Lapis Lazuli Facet 3E8C Cut 4XF. Do you know why I am here?" Oh, this all again. Ah well. You guess you can play along. For her sake.

"Because you need more 'information'?" You smirk as you watch her with half lidded eyes. Small patches of green find their ways to her cheeks as she frowns. She is kind of a fun gem to tease.

She shakes her head before responding to you. "No, no, no. What you gave me was not what we needed!" She stomps her foot before she starts to pace in front of your cell. "We need some actual information or this mission won't succeed. Enemy numbers, battle plans, who their leader is! You have to give me something!" At the last bit she comes to a stop and gestures widely at you.

That's when you noticed something. Really, though, you had been noticing something different with her pacing, too. She had been taking more open strides than she had a few days ago. With the bulge that was showing at the front of her suit, though, you wouldn't blame her.

A thought crosses your mind. "Well, I guess I do know a couple of things." Her eyes widen as her body perks up before you continue, "But I don't really get anything if I just tell you, do I?"

Her expression pulls back a bit as she looks at you through the field. Her eyebrow raises as she asks, "Why would you get something?"

You shake your head. "You're not very good at this, are you?" She gasps, and you know she's about to say something, but you continue. "I don't really have any reason to just tell you what you want, do I?"

"What about to help the glorious Diamond Empire?"

You brush your hand in the air, as though sweeping her question away. "I'm already going to be punished just for coming back, aren't I?" She nods and you nod back. "So there's really no reason for me to tell you. But, if you were to give me something I wanted, I may be willing to give you what you wanted."

Her eyes narrow as she looks at you. You do your best to keep from laughing. She really is just adorable with her scrunched up face. "I'm not going to just let you go. The Courts would kill me if I let you out of here."

You shake your head at her again. "I'm not asking you to let me go here."

"Then what?"

Here's the clincher. You lean yourself down near the field, looking closely into her eyes as one of your hands plays with part of your top. "Well, it's awfully lonely in this cell. I'm sure a Peridot like you wouldn't mind coming in sometimes to keep me 'company'."

The blush returned to her face as her eyes darted between yours and your hand. As her eyes flit back and forth, you start to worry that maybe you broke her. Well, that wouldn't be fun. That's just too easy.

She shuts her eyes and clenches her jaw before she looks back at you. "Fine."

You almost throw your arms up to celebrate, but apparently you don't have enough time. As soon as the words are out of her mouth, a hole opens in the field and the Peridot barrels through, straight into you. You step back a couple steps, but manage to stay standing with the Peridot against you.

An arm finds its way over one of her shoulders as one of your hands finds its way to her cheek. Both of her arms find their way around your waist as your finger traces its way down her jaw. You bring your face close as she's led to look up at you.

As your lips draw closer, her eyes close and you stop. Then you start to notice a slight shaking coming from her body pressed up against you. This isn't the same lust-drunk Peridot from the other day.

"What's your full name?" Her eyes burst open and your vision is filled with light green. You smile a little. "Which Peridot are you?"

"I-I'm Peridot Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG." Her voice shakes a bit with her body. You place your forehead softly against her gem.

"Well, Peridot 5XG, you should probably relax." Her mouth opens to say something, but you place a finger against it. "Nothing today is gonna be different from last time. And I'm not gonna do anything that you don't want to do."

You hear a gulping noise come from her. "But I-"

Her protest is cut off by a moan. As you were talking, your other arm had found its way down her body as you decided to give her package a little rub. You rub your hand back up against her suit, eliciting another from her throat.

"I've noticed. You just leave it to me, and we'll both have fun. Alright?"

Her head nods as her hands pull back a bit. With a smile, you lean into her again, this time taking her lips in a kiss. She doesn't shy away as your tongue darts into her mouth, twisting with hers.

As your kiss continues, the pins of her hands find their way back around you again. Five of them find their way into your hair, keeping you close to her. You don't know where the other five are until you feel that metallic pressure against your arm again, pressing your hand against her.

You pull away from her, a line of fluid bridging the two of you. Before she can even moan again, you have her pressed against one of the walls of the cell, your hands holding her arms against the surface. "Ah-ah. We've already been through this. What are the rules?"

She groans a little, trying to move your arm but not even nudging it. She looks at you and whimpers, thrusting her hips out a bit. You don't move, though.

"What are the rules?" There's a slight tease in your tone, and her blush tells you she wants some more.

Finally she settles back a bit, no longer thrusting in the air at you. You smile a bit, but are surprised as a flash goes off in front of you. Not only had she given in to you, she had already taken care of the next step. "Now, please?"

You smile as you close the distance with her with another kiss. As you do, her mouth opens in a moan as your hand finds her rigid length again, this time uncovered. Your hand encloses around her member and begins to pump around it.

Your other hand finds its way to her breast, squeezing the soft flesh beneath. The soft skin is truly a gift to hold within your grasp. Her moans and gasps come faster as two of your fingers lightly pinch down upon the erect nipple topping the beautiful mounds.

It doesn't take long before you feel her twitching in your hand. With a few more pumps, liquid jets out of her prick, shooting into the air before landing on the ground. You pull away and smile at her.

"Now then. Want some more?"

Her legs give out on her as she crumbles to sit on the floor. She stares at you with unfocused eyes, but you know she's still there. Finally, her head nods again and you smile wider.

Another flash of light shines as your clothes disappear from your body. You kneel down to her, looking between her legs. Sure enough, she was still erect and, seemingly, waiting. You position yourself over her body as you place your chin on her shoulder. With a husky whisper, you say to her, "Then you better get ready."

"Because you've never felt something like this."

Before she can say anything, you plunge yourself down, almost enveloping her dick to the hilt. Her mouth opens to scream in pleasure, but your hand covers it before she can. It wouldn't be nice for that Jasper to come and ruin things.

You start to move, your hips rocking against her, pushing her a little deeper at a time. Small grunts and gasps escape her as you go. Before long, she starts to move with you, both of your hips pressing against each other before they pull away.

It doesn't take long before her grunts and moans begin to speed up again. It was pretty obvious that she hasn't had a dick for very long, so you knew she wouldn't be able to last. At least what a gem new to one lacked in stamina, they usually had in uses.

Before you can start to speed up, though, you feel a cold metallic pressure again. Looking down, you see the pins of her hands pressed against some sensitive areas of your skin. You are about to ask what is happening when the pins begin to vibrate.

A moan is pulled from your mouth as pleasure arcs up your back. With little control, you slam yourself down against Peridot, taking her in completely. She groans with you as the speed of the vibration goes even faster against you.

Before you even know it, you are both nearing the edge. Your hips begin to pick up speed, hoping that the vibration doesn't bring you to the edge first. You both come together in the end, her spraying into you as your fluids gush against her legs.

You feel the pleasure ebb with her inside of you, both of you gasping and panting. You are broken out of it as you hear her shaky voice. "How-" She rubs an arm along her mouth before she tries again. "Now, about that information."

You smile as you pull her closer and kiss her. Unlike your earlier ones, this peck only lasted a second. "How about after round two?"


End file.
